Many of the people who carry concealed firearms also desire to carry one or more “backup magazines” each containing an auxiliary supply of ammunition.
To ensure that ammunition-containing backup magazines are readily accessible without being readily noticeable, those who carry concealed firearms often desire to carry their backup magazines in an easily accessed pocket of a garment—typically a front pants pocket.
Designing a holder for carrying a backup ammunition magazine in a front pants pocket needs to take into account the fact that a magazine loaded with ammunition is relatively heavy, often tends to move about, and quickly can become lodged in a less than comfortable pocket location where the magazine may not be easy to access.
Some designers of ammunition magazine holders have Laken the approach of providing plastic materials together with padding and/or soft leather to surround each backup magazine—but this often has tended to increase the size and bulbous nature of the holders, rendering them less suitable and more clumsy to be carried in a front pants pocket or the like.
Some designers of ammunition magazine holders have taken the approach of utilizing thin, relatively lightweight metal such as aluminum to define a retaining compartment for a backup magazine—but this approach has often has led to the provision of holders that are easily crushed or otherwise deformed, many of which have been cheaply and inappropriately constructed. The resulting holders have often been constructed from inexpensive materials that are not well suited to providing a lengthy life of good and reliable service.
Although some designers of magazine holders have attempted to provide a clip or other means for attaching one or more portions of a magazine holder to one or more selected portions of a garment, the clips or other forms of retainers that have been proposed or provided have not proven to be well suited to the task of retaining ammunition magazines at particular desired locations within a garment pocket.